


Lovefool

by waning_moonlxght



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waning_moonlxght/pseuds/waning_moonlxght
Summary: A series of ficlets featuring the Awakening Trio in Nohr.
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow/Luna | Selena, Lazward | Laslow/Odin
Kudos: 12





	1. Desolate (Luna/Laslow)

**Author's Note:**

> Implied/reference character death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She misses his warmth, but most all she misses him.

_He wouldn’t want this. He wouldn’t want this. He wouldn’t wan—_

She inhales sharply, clamping her eyes shut and _hopes_ it’ll be enough to stop the tears. It’s okay, she wants— no, needs to tell herself. Everything will be okay. She’ll awaken this nightmare and he’ll be here to greet her.

But he isn’t here. What is, is the memory of his blood still on her hands and his final smile.

His side of the bed is achingly chilly. 

She rolls on her stomach and flings her arm out to his side. He should be _here_ , grumbling softly as he looks at her with a sleepy and confused expression. _“It’s alright,” she’d say. “You just looked a bit cold.”_ He’d chuckle softly in response and call her a liar all while scooting closer.

He should be here, in her arms, in her embrace. But he isn’t, he isn’t here and he’ll _never_ be here. She wishes this reality was a lie and she’s begging Naga to _give him_ **_back_ **.

She’s never felt this empty inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr!](https://waning-moonlxght.tumblr.com/)


	2. Illusions, illusions (Severa x Anankos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anankos mistakes Severa and her child as his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied kidnapping, possessiveness

“Why do you hide?”

Severa shivered as icy fingers traced the hairs on the back of her neck. If he noticed, he didn’t say anything.

“We’re a family, there’s no need to hide.” His nail scrapped gently against her exposed skin, stilling against her cheek.

“I’ve missed you.”

A beat.

“I’ve missed you both.”

His breath tickled her ear.

“We’re together again.”

She pulled her child closer as if to shield them.

“Family once more.”

Cold lips pressed against hers and Severa swallowed a sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr!](https://waning-moonlxght.tumblr.com/)


	3. Aftermath (Odin/Laslow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laslow keeps Odin company.

The flap of the tent settled and Laslow wilted against the chair. Blood still stained his armor, his was matted to his forehead, and there was a strange metallic taste on his tongue. On a normal day, he would have tidied his appearance: for his prince, for his country, for the ladies. None of that mattered.

Not when Odin laid still in the medical tent.

Odin was safe. He knew that; Luna had seen to it. Laslow heard the familiar sound of crows flocking together and ringing of a sword cutting through flesh. Luna had taken care of it. Felicia and the weird Hoshidan monk had seen to it too. 

Logically, Laslow knew he would pull through. He was Odin Dark and the three of them had been through far worse.

So why did his mind betray him so?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like pushing my Henry!Severa agenda lol. Anyways implied Luna/Odin/Laslow if you break out a magnifying glass. Though, you can interpret it as just friends. 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr!](https://waning-moonlxght.tumblr.com/)


	4. Uniform (Luna & Corrin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin has many questions about the world around him now that he's free from the tower.

Luna wilted against the shop counter wishing a breeze would pass through the open windows. It was hot, stifling hot, and she was stuck managing the lottery shop. Lady Camilla was right; she should have worn something lighter.

“Ugh, I wish I had listened.”

“Listened to what?”

Luna jerked, sending the stool behind her tumbling. In front of her stood Corrin who had silently padded in as he and Lady Azura were known to do. Scowling, she set the stool upright harder than necessary and sat back down.

“None of your business. What do you want? You’ve already been here. The next draw is tomorrow.”

Corrin smiled. A smile laced with uneasiness that Luna knew was caused by her harsh demeanor. 

“I know. I meant to ask you something when I was here earlier, but I was distracted by winning the jackpot. What’s with your uniform?”

Luna stared.

She was hot and gross. Her bangs and leathers were adhered to her and he had the audacity to ask about her uniform.

“Seriously? You trekked all the way back to ask me about my outfit? Ugh! What are you trying to say?”

  
  
“W- wait, that’s not what I meant!” His ears drooped. “Why doesn’t it look like the other mercenary uniforms?”

She watched him fidget. Once again she let her temper flare, although one could blame the heat, and now she had snapped at a prince. Lady Camilla’s little brother to be exact. She could feel unease creep along her spine and she prayed that Beruka or another retainer didn’t hear her outburst. Naga knew she didn’t need to face Camilla’s wrath again. 

“Do you really think the royal family would let retainers walk around looking like common infantry? When you look at Niles or any of the Nohrian retainers, you know who we belong to. It’s why our uniforms are different from others. To show our allegiance and connection to the royal family.”

Corrin nodded slowly as if he was turning this newfound information over in his mind. 

“Thank you, Luna.”

“Whatever. Go bother your siblings with questions next time.”

His lips quirked up as did his ears and she knew she’d be answering his questions again. Well, it was the least she could do for him, even if he did forget about her and Beruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought Luna was wearing a multi-colored gambeson, but upon closer inspections she's wearing a brigandine over it. I'm assuming that the steel on the gambeson and brigandine are gilded because of the gold color. This is just a little headcanon I have as for why certain characters don't have the default class colors. Gameplay wise I know it's because you can support and interact with them. Story wise I like to think that as retainers they can choose how they want the uniform to look as long as it shows their allegiance to the royal family. Also, Laslow has a cape in his Heroes portrait. I wish Luna had one too, so all three of them could have capes.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr!](https://waning-moonlxght.tumblr.com/)


End file.
